


Apology not accepted

by Blaiser



Category: The Best of Enemies
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Out of Character, Sam Rockwell - Freeform, Spoilers, Taraji P Henson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiser/pseuds/Blaiser
Summary: C.P. visits Ann to give her a long overdue apology.
Relationships: C.P. Ellis/Ann Atwater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. White tears

“What is wrong, C.P.? What ‘cha doing here?”

With her heels on, Ann towers over him by a few inches as she stands in the doorway of her home looking both confused and concerned at the same time.

C.P. can feel his gut tightening like it does when you’re on one of those rollercoaster rides going downward fast.

“I just…”

He begins to explain but hesitates and looks down at the ground instead, falling silent. All that this woman has done for him; the private room for his mentally challenged boy, drawing the colored customers to his shop, uprooting his entire existence floods his brain and an overwhelming feeling of gratitude arises in him.

All this time she was right and he was so horribly wrong.

The guilt is gnawing away at him like the Devil is devouring his soul one wretched bite at a time.

He looks up again and meets her dark-brown gaze. He can decipher her thoughts as easily as if they were his own.

_What the hell is this crazy white man doing in this part of town at this hour of night?_

“Ann, I…”

She looks puzzled by the mention of her name which makes him hesitant again.

“Out with it, C.P.” She helps snap him out of his near catatonic state “I don’t have all day!”

The voice is friendly, yet firm and he is reminded that Ann Atwater is a force to be reckoned with.

“I’m sorry!” He blurts out and the tears well up into his eyes “Jesus, God forgive me…I’m so fucking sorry!”

He looks away, ashamed of the outburst, the lack of restraint. He wipes the tears away from his face with a trembling hand.

“I-I shouldn’t have come here…”

A brown hand lands gently on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“It’s ok, C.P….I’m glad you did. Why don’t you come on inside? It’s getting chilly out here.”

She steps aside and signals for him to enter which he does hesitantly. He gives her a slight nod as he passes her in the doorway. Behind him the door closes shut.

Without thinking he turns around and grabs her by her shoulders, then presses his lips against hers. For a second she freezes, then her hand grabs a tight hold of the hair at the back of his head, pulling their faces apart.

“What in sweet Jesus’s name are you doing!?!” she hisses and forces his head painfully backwards.

C.P. looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I-I’m so sorry!” he stutters and gives her an even more bewildered look. “I don’t know what came over me!”

She studies him intently with a stern look like she’s about to slap the shit out of him.

With her hand still snaked in his hair she leans in. Her eyes are like fire burning a hole through him. The once so friendly and caring, god-fearing lady is gone now and something new has surfaced.

“Get on your knees,” she says, “and tell me one more time just how sorry you are.”


	2. Sorry

“Wh-what? Ann?” He mutters, confused at the order. But her expression is hard, without mercy or understanding of his bewilderment.

“Boy, are you hard of hearing? I said: Get on your knees and tell me how sorry you are.”

He feels her grip on his hair loosen only to feel it tighten around his tie a moment later.

She pulls down on the fabric as if it is a leash and he is an unruly dog she is trying to break in.

At first he resists but then on the second yank C.P. does the unimaginable; he falls to his knees in front of the woman he supposed to hate, the woman supposed to be inferior to him in every way and there he sits, not knowing quite how to react or what to say, waiting for her to tell him.

He looks up at her. In the dull light of the living room her eyes seem as black as tar, glistening with delight and something else he can’t quite decipher.

“I’m waiting” She says sternly and tightens her grip on his tie, just enough for him to feel a choking sensation.

“Ann, I’m so sorry.” He says quickly and shoots her a pleading look, hoping she will let him up so that he can escape this humiliating and frankly awkward situation.

Ann leans down, bringing her face so close to his he can smell the sweet tea on her breath.

“That’s not good enough, C.P. You’re the former president of the clan so you have a hell of a lot more to be sorry for.“

She straightens back up but keeps his tie coiled around her hand.

“A little half-assed apology like the one you just gave is just not gonna cut it!”

“I don’t know what it is you want me to say…” he starts but is interrupted by the sting of her slap across his face.

He looks up at her, shocked and confused. He wants to stand up, to tell her to go to hell and leave this place and forget this ever happened, but something holds him back.

It could be due to the fact that Ann Atwater has the power now to destroy his life.

All she has to do is tell her people to stop buying gas from C.P. Ellis, and he’d be out of business at the end of the month, bankrupt. Yes, it could be that but there is something else preventing him from getting up and leaving, something he cannot quite explain or even fathom.

Perhaps it’s got something to do with him thinking he deserves to be down on the ground like this, on his knees in front of a woman he wronged in so many ways.

C.P. feels a shudder run down his spine as he averts Ann’s stern gaze.

“Forgive me” he whispers and a few tears spills from his eyes.

“I know what I did and said was wrong but I didn’t know any better. I was raised to believe what I believed in and nothing could convince me otherwise until I meet you. You’re the reason I left the clan and for that I am forever grateful. It has made me a better man to my family and to God.“

He pauses, sniffles.

“I was so stupid and I know that nothing I can do or say is gonna make up for what I did. I pray to God each night to forgive my sins.”

He feels the grip on his tie loosen then a hand closing around his chin gently, tilting his face upwards. Ann is smiling down at him. She brushes a thumb across his cheek, removing the tears there.

“Open your mouth.”

Hesitantly he opens his mouth slightly. Ann is still smiling, but has a look on her face like she can’t quite believe he’s actually doing her bidding. And neither can he.

She slips her index finger inside his mouth.

“Suck it.” She says and closes her eyes like she’s about to pray.


End file.
